1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device including a mixed organic layer that includes a pyrazine derivative and an emission layer that includes an anthracene derivative, an amine-containing styryl derivative, or any mixture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices emit light when electrons and holes are re-combined in an organic layer when a current is supplied to the organic layer interposed between a pair of electrodes. Accordingly, organic light-emitting devices are suitable for light and thin display devices providing high-quality images, quick response, and wide viewing angles. Due to theses characteristics, organic light-emitting device are widely applied not only to mobile phones but also to high fidelity information display devices. However, there is still a need to develop organic light-emitting devices to improve the emission efficiency and lifetime and reduce the power consumption thereof.
Tetrafluorotetracyanoquinonedimethane (F4TCNQ) has been doped on a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer of an organic light-emitting device to reduce power consumption. However, due to a very low molecular weight of F4TCNQ, a chamber may be contaminated during a deposition process and the emission efficiency of an emission layer may be quenched.